creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Erased History
As a writer, I often find myself running low on topics about which to write. Everything I've been able to come up with as of late has already been run deep into the ground: serial killers, zombies, and romantic comedy are just a few of the topics that simply seem to have completely run dry of any creativity whatsoever. Because of this, I often find myself digging around for inspiration, whether it be at a library, or on the Internet, or at a small town bar, listening intently to someone's drunken ramblings. Oftentimes, if you search hard enough, you'll find little tidbits of information that seem... out of place. I know, it sounds confusing, right? Well, I'll explain. Have you ever experienced déjà-vu? If not, it is a phenomenon where your brain makes a false connection between something that is currently happening to you and an event that may or may not have ever occurred, in your life or otherwise. In the case that what you're experiencing has already happened to you, your brain will deem the connection insignificant and quickly push it to the back of your mind. In this case, you should consider yourself lucky. This means that your past hasn't been altered by them. However, if you have experienced déjà-vu at any point in your life and are still to this day racing through your memories trying to remake that connection... You have already been marked as a threat. And I am so sorry. If you have been marked, this means that you have performed an action in your past that they have deemed unacceptable. We still don't know exactly what actions they choose to erase, but if we'd have to guess, they would likely include things such as making a stand against the government, or influencing a large number of people to do so. This does not include riots, however, as most people do not seem to take them seriously, and therefore are not likely to actually to make a significant, dangerous move against any higher authority. Also, as far as we can tell, as long as your ideals are accepted by their standards, you will not be stopped. Now, I will try to continue my explanation as best as I can. To this day, we still do not know who they are. All we know of them is that they strive for complete control over the world. And they are capable of going to unimaginable lengths to do so. One of their favorite methods, as by now you probably could have guessed, is altering, or even completely erasing events from the past. And if you have had your past altered, even once, then you are marked as a threat to their system of control. And once you are marked, they will never stop trying to kill you, thus preventing you from screwing with their system again. However, every now and then, a detail escapes their grasps and is left behind, whether it be a newspaper article on a small, obscure web page, or simply a scratch on the side of a car. Have you ever seen something on the Internet that had simply vanished the next time you went to inspect it? That was them correcting their mistake, for they do not want you to discover something that you ought not to know. Now, if you've had your personal past messed with, it is likely that you have had several, if not many close calls with death. This is due to the fact that they are very good at manipulating objects, and even human beings in some cases, to carry out the act of murder against you and make it seem like a complete accident. Ever been inches away from being hit by a car whilst crossing the street? That was them. Or have you ever nearly fallen off of a tall ladder? Likely, that was also them. If you have had many of these close calls, you should be proud of yourself. This means that you have the ability to subconsciously intercept their signals and make split-second decisions to avoid what they have thrown at you. I happen to be one of these people. If you are as well, please contact me. Together, we may be able to figure out just who they are, and how we can stop them from controlling us. Also, I beg of you to spread this around and get the word out. The more people we have on our side, conscious and aware of the imposing threat, the more difficult it will be for them to control us all. If we do not act soon, it's just a matter of time before my, and your memories of my words are also erased. Category:Reality Category:Dreams/Sleep